<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the rage of spring by DesertLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481753">the rage of spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily'>DesertLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Georgie Barker, Genderfluid Hades, Georgie as Hades, Greek Gods AU, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Melanie as Persephone, No Fear Entities (The Magnus Archives), Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Georgie Barker, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Reincarnation, The Admiral is Cerberus, They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades had waited a long time to find her Persephone again </p><p>Or</p><p>WTGFs but they’re Hades and Persephone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the rage of spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have Ideas and I shall use all of them. Who tf needs Fear Entities when you already have Greek Gods causing Problems?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you lived as long as Hades, you stopped counting the years. You stopped wondering how long you were alive and simply accepted that you were. For immortality was as much of a curse as it was a blessing. Perhaps it had been aeons before he had first met her. Perhaps it had been mere centuries or decades. But Hades would never forget the moment he saw her for the first time. Persephone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess of Spring was many things but to him, she was perfection. She was everything good in the world. She was his balance. A goddess built on life and a god built on death. He knew how Demeter demanded their tale be retold; that he stole Persephone away against her will and tricked her into staying with him. But that was not the truth. Persephone had come with him willingly. She had loved him just as much as he loved her. It had been her idea to eat the pomegranate seeds; to bind herself to the Underworld. It was her version of a marriage proposal. A proposal Hades had gladly accepted.  They were happy. For a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A terrible thing happened when you ruled amongst the dead; You made more enemies than you did friends. People resented death and apparently that ire always found its way towards Hades instead of Thanatos (something the latter was far too smug about). There were many that wanted to try and hurt a god, and none that truly succeeded. Hades was practically indestructible. As it turned out, his wife was not. Hades never bothered to learn the name of the one that had tricked Persephone into drinking from the river Lethe. It did not matter. All that mattered was that they suffered. Not only were Persephone’s memories lost but she was tricked into reincarnation. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Any light in the Underworld grew dark for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades waited and waited and waited, but Persephone did not return. A goddess’s soul was not as easily reborn as a human’s. It could be an infinite number of years before he ever got the chance to see her again. There was the smallest hint of sympathy from his brothers but nothing substantial. Nothing that could truly quell his suffering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Hades found his own ways of dealing with his grief. He gave himself a human guise - many, in fact. Forms of all genders with little care. He was ever changing, living out lifetime after lifetime as he searched for his love. Had this been what Orpheus felt when he had come pleading to Hades for Eurydice? At the time, it had been amusing to him but now he understood a love that could never truly break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His current form was that of Georgie Barker and she was by far his favourite. Hades felt comfortable as her; she felt right - as if Georgie had seemingly been her perfect form all along. Georgie’s life in England mostly came from Hades' need to get as far away from her brothers as possible. They may have had their moments, but Poseidon and Zeus were </span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable</span>
  </em>
  <span> most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Georgie lived an active life; a social life. She went to university, got a degree, fell in love, pretended to get a ‘cat’ with said partner (Cerberus was rather grumpy about his new form’, started a podcast and just...lived. It was almost...normal in a way the god could never entirely understand. After a while, both her and Jon realised they didn’t love each other - at least, they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with each other. Jon could never be Persephone and Hades could already tell Aphrodite had other plans for them. Hades just hoped she would be fair. They deserved happiness. Oh for Fuck’s sake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Hades going soft?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Disgusting. She liked the feeling a lot. Though, Cerberus (Jon had renamed him The Admiral) was partially upset when things ended between her and Jon. After all, they had always made such an effort to shower him with affection. Cerberus’s greatest weakness always had been excessive affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the Ghost?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was both surprisingly popular and positively hilarious to Hades. She knew exactly which of those ghosts were real (and even then, they were only given a mortal presence as long as she let them) and which were settled into their afterlife in her domain - whether it were good or bad. But of course, the general public didn’t know that. How could they? Yet that didn’t stop them indulging in </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the Ghost?</span>
  </em>
  <span> After all, humanity’s fatal flaw was curiosity and what was more curious and elite than the afterlife? It was...interesting. People liked her for her personality and presence. People did not fear her as the god of the Underworld. It was certainly refreshing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had heard about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost Hunt UK</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The videos were interesting and Melanie King was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting to look at. There was something about her that had Hades watching every video again and again. It caused her to allow a few poor souls free; some real ghosts to give them even more reasons to record videos. She gave herself a spot in Melanie’s life - even if she didn’t know it. Georgie wasn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was so drawn in by her. No one in a long time had peaked her interest like that. Not since - </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She couldn’t be Persephone! Hades would </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> if Persephone was back!...Wouldn’t she? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie had attended MCM Comic-Con both as a creator and a few times with friends (said times had given her an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> selection of blackmail on Jon). They gave her a chance to meet and ‘connect’ with fans (not to mention she got a nice profit out of it). But MCM did come with a few benefits; it gave her the chance to meet other creators and build connections within the industry. It gave her help building her platform and </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was still a god. Even the most basic form of influence and power was delightful.  It was through these connections that she found herself invited to various networking events. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Paranormal United</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite frankly needed a better name. It sounded like a shitty football team that barely qualified for </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> league. Personally, Georgie would rather stick to Arsenal. Still, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paranormal United</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the name given to the current event she found herself at; a place for the UK’s biggest names in regards to investigating the supernatural to get together. And honestly? </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was dull</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Georgie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she listened to people talk about so-called ‘ghosts’ they had seen or orbs. It was a tad funny when they began to talk about malicious spirits by name - especially when she knew said ‘spirits’ currently resided within the Fields of Punishment (a place that was a personal favourite to her after the loss of her wife).  But the creators of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost Hunt UK</span>
  </em>
  <span> were also said to be making an appearance and Georgie would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least partially looking forward to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Melanie King finally walked into the room, time seemed to freeze as her eyes met Georgie’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades finally understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if y'all want more! Comments and kudos are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>